<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Warning by thehitman666</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417659">Warning</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666'>thehitman666</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Song of Ice and Fire &amp; Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-20 12:15:24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,660</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28417659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/thehitman666/pseuds/thehitman666</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when an alien (by current human standards) makes a short stop in Westeros and if he gives a bastard a gift?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Warning</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My handheld needs charged again...lulz. </p><p>Normal warnings apply here.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jon Snow</p><p>Ghost. He is going to name his new direwolf, Ghost. As the newborn direwolf squirms in his arms, jon hears something weird in the distance. He is the only one that does, as the rest of the party is a little further ahead. He had stopped to get ghost, so he isnt as far as the others. He turns his horse towards the direction of the sound without anyone ahead of him turning around. Sometimes being a bastard has its perks.</p><p>He couldnt have been riding for long before they came to a small clearing with a weird looking object in the middle that appeared to be floating.  It looked like two long thin blades at the top side by side, that curves in an almost full circle as it gets thicker in the middle and connecting at the bottom.</p><p>"That.....iss....myyy....shippp..." a dark voice stated, that shook jon out of his staring and also brought a small gasp of surprise as jon didnt see anything else as he couldnt stop looking at....</p><p>"Did you say ship? It doesnt look sea worthy" jon replied.</p><p>"Because... myyy....shipp... is...used...to...sail....the....starsss... and...my....name....is....Zeratul....i...am....a....dark...templar....of...my....people..." Zeratul told the boy, whom couldnt even form words in his surprise as zeratul turned around and his full profile came into view.</p><p>"I .......i.....i am jon snow" jon could barely mumble out still in shock for whatever this thing was.</p><p>"Thisss....thing....is...called....Zeratul....and...my....people....are....called Protoss.....aliensss...compared...to.....humansss...." Zeratul's deep voice finished quickly.</p><p>It possible, jons eyes got even wider in surprise. </p><p>"I dont  think i said anything" jon stammered out.</p><p>"Youu....didnt....have....to,myself....and....my....people....are...a...telepathic....race....we....doo....not....communicate.....like....humans....we do not have mouths" Zeratul said as he lifted the fabric jon thought covered his mouth, revealing that he didnt have a mouth.</p><p>Jon couldnt even form any words at that. He sat  there holding ghost and staring at the alien Zeratul and his ship for what seemed like hours, trying to process what he found out. Then he could hear rustling from the opposite side of the clearing. Jon lifted his finger to point and stammer out a warning, but jon was still too shocked to form any coherent words before a big brown bear came running into the clearing. Probably drawn by the direwolf mother and stag's corpses. The bear was feet away from Zeratul as it started to take a swipe at him with one of its huge paws. Before it was able to connect, Zeratul vanished in a thick cloud of black smoke. Then reappearing in another thick cloud of black smoke beside the bear before he put both his hands on the bears head and seemingly snapping its neck, as a huge cracking sound, echoed across the clearing. The bear dropped dead where it stood and Zeratul continued looking at jon. Waiting for the young boy to get over his shock. </p><p>"Thhh thhanks" jon mumbled. "That bear could have killed us."</p><p>"Could.....have....killed.....you....perhapss......" Zeratul stated, as he was grabbing something from his ship before turning back to jon. "Here....take...these, as...a...thank you...for...warning..me...when...you didnt...have...to. They...are...what...you...call...swords. The blades come out of the hole in these gauntlets. One....for....your....right....arm....and....one....for....your....left..."Zeratul finished</p><p>"Th thank you, Zeratul. B but i may not deserve this. I am only a bastard." Jon said, hesitating slightly</p><p>"Bassstard....what....is...a.....bastard...?" Zeratul questioned, tilting his head slightly</p><p>"My mother and father werent married" jon said a little darkly.</p><p>Zeratul took a few seconds of silence, staring at the young boy before responding, his green eyes seeming to pulse.</p><p>"Human nonsense"</p><p>"Yesss...they...were....your....mother...and...father, Lyanna Stark and Rhaegar Targaryen....had...a....ceremony...at...the....isle....of....faces....in....the....riverlands...ser arthur dayne...and...oswell....whent....were....witnesses."</p><p>"you....may....not....sit....the...throne...or....have....evidence....of....your....parents....union....but....you....sstill.....have....the....blood....of....Two.....Kings...within....your....body.....both....of....which.....give.....you.....magic....or....gifts....of....their.....own...."</p><p>Jon was back to being completely shocked. Taking him even longer before he could form words.</p><p>"My, my, my, father is ned stark" jon could barely squeak out</p><p>"He....lied....to....you....on...your....mothers....death....bed....he....promised....to....look....after....you...."</p><p>"If....a....man....named.....robert baratheon....found....out....about....you....he...would....have....tried....to....have...you....killed."</p><p>"So he claimed me his bastard to protect me from robert." Jon exhaled as he thought about what his uncle/father did for him. Before his thoughts were interupted....</p><p>"He...claimed...you...as...his....bastard...so...he...could..keep...you...under...his...thumb...and...dictate.....your....life....like....he....tried....to...dictate....your....mothers....life...only....instead....of....trying....to....trap....you....into....being....a....slave....of.....robert...baratheon....like...he....tried....to....do....to....your...mother....he...willl....trap....you....with....guilt.....and...the....nights....watch...."</p><p>"With....how....dangerous....the....nights...watch.....is.....and....the...vows....being....for....life....your....uncle....cares....more....for....his....chosen....brother....robert....than....he....ever....cared....for.....you...and...your....mother."</p><p>"It.....wont....make....much....difference....anyway....if....what....i....have....seen....comes....to....pass....westerosss....will....soon....be....embroiled....in....war....when....robert.....dies.....and...cersei....and....jaime...lannister'sss...son....joffrey....takess...the...throne...and.....murdersss.....your....uncle....scattering....your....family.....and.....putting....them.....in....more....danger...."</p><p>"When or how would robert die? He isnt even an old man." Jon asked, voice a little more solid</p><p>"Within.....the....year....after....jaime....lannister.....tries....to....kill....young....brandon...because...young....brandon...spotted...jaime...and....his...sister...cersei....in....a...compromising...and...treasonous....position....then....robert...and....your....uncle....will....get....to....kings.....landing....cersei....will.....eventually.....have......robert....poisoned....and....indirectly.....killed.......which....will....begin....the....war....of....the....five....kings.....joffrey waters....stannis baratheon....renly baratheon....balon greyjoy...and robb stark.."</p><p>Jons eyes were narrowed in anger when he mentioned what happens to bran, then balon greyjoy, no doubt meaning the greyjoys were going to rebel again, to widened when Zeratul mentioned his brother/cousin. </p><p>"Robb will be named king?" Jon asked.</p><p>"His....people.....will....name.....him....king....of....the....north...but....he....wont....be....king....long....before...the....greyjoys....attack....and....pillage....the....north....as....theon....takes....winterfell....betraying...robb stark..."</p><p>"Then....the....freys....and....boltons....will....betray....robb stark....at...a..wedding....and....take....what....they....have....always....coveted.....power."</p><p>"The....freys....will...ally....with...with....lannisters.....and...take....over....the....riverlands"</p><p>"The....boltons....roose bolton..and...his....son...ramsay snow........will.....ally...with....the....lannisters....and....freys....to...kill....your....family....and...take...over....the....north..." Zeratul finished, before letting silence reign again, as the young boy processed everything.</p><p>Jon closed the hand not holding onto ghost so tight, his leather glove was threatening to burst.</p><p>"Why has no one stopped the lannisters? They just keep doing what they want. They murdered my half brother and sister and the lannisters still live!" Jon yelled back at Zeratul.</p><p>Zeratul's eyes pulsed green again before he responded.</p><p>"That....is....what....is....said....but....you...werent....there....how....do....you....know....they....killed....aegon....and....rhaenys? "</p><p>"The....lannisters....will....continue....to....do....what...they...want....becuz....they....have....the....power....to....make....it....happen."</p><p>"The.....world.....is....full....of....the....powerful....and....not....the....honorable...like....your....foolish....uncle.....believes........which....is....what....leads....to...his....murder.....by....joffrey...."</p><p>"Our....time....draws....to....an....end.....young....jon....your....family....has....noticed....your....absense...and....are....searching....for....you....I.....wish....you.....luck....on....your....journey"</p><p>Zeratul turns around and walks back to his ship, he climbed in and was about ready to leave, before jon heard his talking for the last time.</p><p>"Dont....forget...to...stick...them....with....the....pointy...end.."  Zeratul's voice or essence boomed, as his ship lit up and flew away, into the stars.</p><p>Jon looked down at the gauntlets zeratul gave him. They looked long enough to cover the entire part of his wrist and lower arm. With only his elbow and upper arm to remain free. The gauntlets were golden, with a green gem of some sort in the middle. </p><p>Jon could hear robb yelling his name, so he turned his horse around. As jon lead the horse from the clearing in the direction of robbs voice, jon took one last look up at the stars, and he could have swore one of them brightened for a few seconds.</p><p> </p><p>To say, he had to field questions from robb would be an understatement. Even more when robb and theon caught sight of the dead body of the bear in the clearing. The only terrible excuse he could think of involved the bear running head first into a tree breaking its own neck and spine.</p><p>He covered the gauntlets with his cloak, so, at least he was spared those questions.</p><p>When theon and robb told him the news of the royal procession making its way north, he had to work hard not to burst out in anger. Ghost helped in that respect, trying to nibble on his fingers, covered by his gloves.  </p><p>"Are you hungry, boy?" Jon asked, looking down at his direwolf.</p><p>Ghost, continued biting at my fingers for a few seconds, before having a long drawn out yawn, then looking up at me, as if to say "what do you think?"</p><p>After having gotten ghost some milk, since he wasnt sure ghost was ready for meat. Jon was laying in his bed in his small room in a remote part of the castle and started thinking about what Zeratul told him. About the boltons, about the freys, about the greyjoys and all the betrayals and deaths that would all start because the death of a king. He also thought about bran. The lannisters try to kill him. How could i possibly stop it? Jon asks himself before succumbing to sleep.</p><p>Jon couldnt think of what to do with all the time he had before the royal party showed up. He even went through quite a few books in the library. He forgot how much he enjoyed reading, when he started martial training.</p><p>Now as the royal party marches into winterfell, he guesses he will just have to make it up as he goes.</p><p>He closes both fists, when he spots the pompous ass smirk of a man that can only be jaime lannister, the kingslayer, as he gets off his horse. Which leads to a chuckle when the king needs help to get off his horse. Its a good thing bastards belong in the back, so no one could hear his snort. The anger returns when the golden head of the queen appears. His fingernails have to be drawing blood from his palm. He tries to exhale his anger away, but it doesnt work. It especially doesnt work when she speaks to robert before he and his uncle leave to go to the crypts. He watches as lady stark directs the royal party to their chambers and now begins his watch. He chuckles again, at the irony. This time someone hears it.</p><p>"Whats so funny, bastard? Theon asked </p><p>"Thinking about what your face will look like after i punch it in. Im sure it would be an improvement." Jon snarled back. Still remembering the possibility of what him and his family do to the north and winterfell.</p><p>"Yea, im sure your mother will love it tonight, when i go to wintertown and visit her at the broth..." before theon could finish he was being savagely attacked by jon. Jon was punching him in the face with both hands, a few punches to his ribs before going back to his face. Jon was certain he knocked out a few teeth and broke the shits nose beforenser rodrik pulled him off the ironborn.</p><p>"You know i am going to have to tell your father about this, lad" ser rodrik stated, getting jory to carry theon to maester luwin.</p><p>"Good!" Jon spat. "Its about time lord stark remembers, that greyjoy scum is a hostage, not the prince of fucking winterfell! Jon raged, as he was still looking at theon, to the point of, in his rage, he broke free from ser rodriks grip and started moving towards theon again before ser rodrik and someone else grabbed him. Letting jory get enough distance away for jon to lose sight of the greyjoy. Calming jon's anger a bit, causing him to get a few deep breaths.  Ser rodrik gave him a look he couldnt quite decipher, not that it mattered, because it was gone a second later before ser rodrik left to tell his uncle. </p><p>All in all, it wasnt a bad punishment. Not counting having to listen to his uncle drone on and on about honor. Stablework. He has always had a way with horses. From my mother, has to be, Jon thought to himself. As usual when finished with his chores, like he has been doing since the royal party has arrived, he is keeping an eye on bran.  Since most of the party is out hunting, and bran is above him, climbing the abandoned tower. As he nears the top, it looks like bran is going to go through the window, but he stops halfway and just stands there. Before jon's heart leaps out of his chest as he sees bran lurch backwards out of the window, dropping towards the ground. If jon hadnt been at the base of the tower, there is no way he would have been able to help. Since he was too shocked at first to move. Seemingly not even a second later, bran's body collided with his and the forced knocked jon and bran to the ground. Jon didnt know if the impact knocked him out or not, but he caught a glimpse of gold out of the corner of his eye as he checked on bran.  Bran seemed fine, just scared, as he was shaking so much, and jon by extension, jon thought he might be dancing.</p><p>"Bran, what happened? I thought you were going inside the tower, not jumping out." Jon asked</p><p>"J j j j  ja ja jaime lannister was in the tower with his sister and he pushed me out!" Bran finally stuttered out. He said "the things i do for love and pushed me out!"   </p><p>"Jaime pushed you? Why would he do that?" Jon asked bran</p><p>"I dont know, he was with his sister. I dont know what they were doing but it was making a weird smacking sound. Jon almost laughed in bran's face as he described what he was too young to know about. But the moment was ruined with yelling.</p><p>"Get away from my son, bastard! You will not kill him in your plan to take over winterfell!" Catelyn Stark screeched.</p><p>Jon stood up, helping bran up as well, as the guards catelyn brought with her tried to grab me.</p><p>"Keep your fucking hands off me" jon spat at the guards and dodging their hands.</p><p>"You will be thrown in the dungeons and then sent to the wall for your crimes, bastard" catelyn continued to screech.</p><p>"Ive committed no crimes, you big dumb tully bitch" </p><p>The silence that permeated the air was quite thick. As was the red of catelyns face, about to burst.</p><p>"The crime is you tried to kill my son and steal winterfell, bastard!" </p><p>Jon could barely stop himself from rolling his eyes.</p><p>"How did i try to kill him, lady stark?" Jon asked appearing more calm than he was.</p><p>"You pushed him out the window of the tower!" Catelyn snarled out as she started to smile, as if she finally has proven his plots to steal winterfell.</p><p>"So, your saying i pushed him out of the tower and than ran down here faster than he fell and caught him? Jon asked, relatively calmly, now that his anger had calmed somewhat at lady stark's idiocy. Plus the guards silence, as they looked to her for direction.</p><p>"Bran said jaime and cersei lannister were in that tower and bran saw them, then they saw him, then jaime pushed bran. I was standing here watching bran climb and i could barely catch him before we both fell to the ground. When i was checking bran for injuries i could see golden hair out of the corner of my eye and i looked quick and saw jaime and cersei lannister fleeing the tower before i turned back around to check bran" jon finally finished.</p><p>"All bastards lie and you are lying. The queen and ser jaime have no reason to push my son to his death" catelyn said.</p><p>This time, jon did roll his eyes. "Bran, before they saw you, what sounds did you hear?" Jon turned to bran as he asked.</p><p>As bran started to talk, jon looked back at lady stark. Her face getting even more red.</p><p>"A clapping, a loud clapping sound" bran stated, even smacking his hands together a few times to get his point across. "Jaime was behind the queen, and there was the clapping sound." Bran finished.</p><p>"So now you are getting my son to lie for you bastard? Its not enough for you, you have to corrupt my children too!?" Catelyn yelled.</p><p>Jon was getting angry again and he had to resist punching something....or....someone...he thought brutally. </p><p>"Are you simple? Im not lying and neither is your son. Do you think the lannisters were playing pattycake up in the tower? No, lady stark, they were fucking." Jon finished before bran blurt out</p><p>"Whats that?" Bran asked puzzled.</p><p>"Nothing, sweetling, go to maester luwin's to make sure you are fine" catelyn said sweetly to bran. But when bran was out of sight, she yelled at the guards to take jon to the dungeons for his crimes.</p><p>Jon just sighed and went relatively quietly. Though the people in the areas they went to get to the dungeons got to hear exactly what he thought about the fish bitch catelyn tully.</p><p>He only had to stay in the dungeons for a few hours until lord stark got back from his hunt. Jon was moved to his room with  guards outside the door. While lord stark and the king were supposedly going to get to the truth. Though jon doubted it. The lannisters have been committing crime after crime and still havent been punished. But jon has had enough. He is going to get out of here before lies get him sent to the wall. The place he was, until recently, thought about going. Not anymore.</p><p>He grabs all his things. His money, his clothes. His sword. He already gave arya her sword when she came to visit him earlier. Lastly the gift from Zeratul. The gauntlets. He put them both on. They both tightened to fit his arm. It almost seemed like they were humming. They also turned black. But the green gem in the middle stayed the same.  Its time to go.</p><p>Jon goes out the window and climbs down as carefully as possible. He thinks he can hear robert baratheon yelling. </p><p>He is almost home free when he can hear voices. Cant really tell. When he moves closer he can hear his sister arya yelling. As he comes into view, he can feel his rage return.  Arya  was on the ground moving away from joffrey swinging his sword at her</p><p>"Shut up, wolf bitch, im the crown prince and i can do whatever i want. After i kill you, i will have your sister." Joffrey snarls. Sansa behind him crying for him to stop.</p><p>His legs move without thought towards the bastard lannister.</p><p>"You will do no such thing you bastard!" Jon snarled at joffrey. </p><p>Joffrey stumbled back a bit until he noticed it was only the bastard</p><p>"Piss off bastard, im busy. When im done with both your sisters, Then i will kill you for your treasons against me, my mother and uncle."</p><p>"You should leave, boy, before you make things worse" the hound grunts out making his way to joffreys side.</p><p>Jon's anger reaches even higher. The fucking lannisters.</p><p>"No." Jon managed to get out through his clenched jaw</p><p>"The lannisters tried to murder my brother by pushing him from the tower when bran caught them fucking. Then i was blamed for it. You joffrey waters are bastard of incest from jaime and cersei lannister. Bastards are nothing in westeros. So im not really doing anything wrong am i?" As jon finishes he lunges at joffrey, and grabs his hands so he drops his sword.</p><p>Maybe the hound didnt think him a threat because jon didnt look armed. Or maybe the hound thought jon was right. Jon will probably never know. But the hound let jon get close enough to grab joffrey. Then when jon closed his right fist as it was about to make contact with joffrey's face, a loud humming sound erupted from the gauntlet on jon's right hand. It happened so suddenly, it startled jon, so jons arm jerked a bit after barely making contact with joffreys chin. When jon looked again, there was a 4 foot long green blade coming out of the gauntlet, and as jon was admiring it, in the silence that followed, jon saw joffreys head and his separated body on the ground.  Thats when it hit jon. He had killed joffrey waters and beheaded him. The shocked looks on sana's tear stained face. Arya's stunned face. The hound's stunned face. They all served to kick jon into action.</p><p>Jon needed to flee winterfell</p><p>Jon needed to flee westeros.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>